


Hiccup

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, DomProm, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, High School, Kissing, Lemons, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, SubNoct, Tom Prom, Top Prompto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Prompto has the hiccups, and Noctis wants to 'cure' him. But really, Noct. Do you really think you're fooling anyone? -Rated E for the smut. Slightly PWP. One-shot. Promptis. Complete.





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi/gifts).



**Hiccups is the brain-child of Hitomi, who asked me a while ago if I took prompt requests. I said sure, and she asked if I could write a fic about Prompto having the hiccups and Noctis trying to 'cure' them. I feel so terrible for not giving this to her sooner. Hopefully, she loves it. If not, maybe just likes it a little?**   
  
**The rating is up for the smut! You've been warned. ;)**   
  
**~A.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Noct! What'd you get for number -  _hiccup!_ "

Noctis glances up from his notebook, quirking an eyebrow. "Really? Again?"

"It's  _Noct_  like I can -  _hiccup_  - help -  _hiccup_  - it," Prompto replies, pushing his glasses up his nose. It's their first week back in school after a two week break, and already the teachers have the high schoolers struggling to keep up with the new lessons. It takes everything in the two teenage boys not to give into their basic instincts of shutting their books and cramming in a night of  _Assassin's Creed_. Instead, Noctis watches Prompto chew the eraser of his pencil, lost in the textbook currently in front of him just as another hiccup assaults him.

"Don't you get tired of using that same joke over and over?" he asks, cocking his head.

"If a joke's good, use it," Prompto states, sending Noctis a casual shrug. " _Hic -_ But really, man. What'd you get for number four?"

"Uh…" Noctis glances down at his book. "Forty-two."

"Maaaaaan," the other boy whines, "I got sixty-nine."

Both of them glance at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Sixty-nine, huh?" Noct asks, crossing his arms. "A little early in the evening, wouldn't you say?"

Prompto is quick with a comeback. "When the mood's right, any time is a good time for sixty-nine." And oh - the way he mocking licks his lips has Noctis shifting awkwardly in his chair. He can feel a twinge in his cock, which always responds to Prompto when he does...well...almost anything. In school last week, Noctis had to hold his book bag in front of his crotch just because Prompto decided to use the school's water fountain. It wasn't like that alone was sexual, but the way the water dripped down those pale lips...the way Prompto had licked it up and swiped at his chin with his fingers...Noctis imagined something else dribbling down that angular jaw…

And it isn't like they can do anything about the sparks between them - Noctis has convinced himself it's all one sided on his end. There's no way that skirt-chasing, boob-loving Prompto Argentum is into dudes, even if Noctis  _is_ the most eligible single guy in their Senior Year.

Still, a prince can dream, can't he?

" _Hiccup!"_

It's then that Noctis gets an idea - one that will sate some of his curiosity while still seeming innocent enough. "You know what's good for the hiccups, Prom?"

"Holding your breath? 'Cause I've tried that. Three times already." The blond sighs.

"I was gonna say a back massage." Carefully, Noctis gages his friend's reaction, which goes from arching eyebrows to parted lips to a confused but innocent look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, yeah," Noctis lies, "Ignis told me."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." The prince sits pretty in his chair, feigning confidence. "I could give you one, if you want."

"Give...give me a - _hiccup_ \- massage?"

"Mhmm."

Prompto scratches the back of his head, and Noctis can see the tips of his ears turn a soft shade of magenta. Of course, that's Prompto any time anyone offers to do anything for him - he isn't used to kindness, Noct's gathered, which really is a shame, because he deserves the world. " _Hic_ \- if you think it'll -  _hic_ \- he-help."

"I do…" The raven-haired prince stands up from the table and glances in the direction of his bedroom. "It'd be easier to do it if you were on a bed."

Prompto snorts. "That's what she said, dude.  _Hic_." He follows Noct's gaze. "Oh. You're, uh, serious?"

Not wanting the other boy to weasel his way out of it, Noctis shrugs and replies, "It's not like you haven't been in my bed before. Quit making it weird. You want them to go away or not?"

"I do!" Prompto says seriously. "Alright." He shuts his book, leaving two more hiccups in his wake as he stands. "Lead the way."

It worked. Holy Shiva, it worked. Noctis can hardly believe it. Eagerly, he strolls his way toward the bedroom, telling himself to breathe normally and not walk too fast. The door handle turns, and he gestures inside. "Ladies first."

"You're just saying that because I have the prettier eyelashes," Prompto says with a laugh as he passes by Noctis into the room. He has no idea the prince subtly checks out his ass as he does. Making his way to the bed, Prompto flops down on the edge of it and stares up at Noct. "So...how does this work?"

"Well, you gotta take off the jacket, for one," Noctis says, motioning to Prompto's school uniform: a blazer, slacks, and white button up with a striped green tie stained from lunch. He kicked off his shoes at the door, but otherwise, he's in full gear, while Noct stands only in his button down and slacks. He doesn't like to be constricted by a lot of clothing if he doesn't have to, and he doesn't understand why Prompto would be okay with so many layers.

"Oh, uh -  _hic_ \- right." The blond shrugs off the jacket, folds it next to him, and loosens his tie. "'Kay."

"Now, lay down."

"On your  _bed_?"

"You do it all the time when we play video games," Noctis points out. He doesn't want this opportunity to pass, so he turns on the console, hands Prompto a remote, and says, "It'll be like we normally are, except I'll be giving you a massage."

"Oh, is  _that_ all," Prompto mutters nervously, but he scoots back and then leans forward until he's lying flat on his stomach with his feet near the pillows, selecting a profile on the screen.

Noctis inhales slowly as he leans a knee on the bed, realizing he's about to crawl  _on top_ of his best friend and, finally, touch him. He has an excuse to touch Prompto anywhere (within reason he supposes) and sate his curiosity - just what does Prompto feel like? Is he hard with muscles? Is his skin soft? What would he feel like underneath Noctis? The prince has to know, so he moves the other knee and crawls onto the king-sized bed, slowly draping a leg over Prompto's hips. The blond's eyes are on the screen, but his shoulders remain rigidly still as Noctis closes the gap and sets part of his weight on the back of Prompto's legs. Holy shit. He's here. He's finally here, on top of Prompto…

He swallows hard and says, "Just forget I'm even here."

" _Hiccup_. You say that like it's soooo-" Prompto cuts himself off as Noctis leans forward and places his hands on Prompto's shoulders. "-easy…" He rests his chin on the bed, arms outstretched in front of him as his hands hold the controller just off the edge. He still hasn't selected a game to play.

"Relax." Noctis isn't a fan of being touched himself, so the massages he's gotten were always hurried or cut short. He squeezes and rubs his fingers into Prompto's shoulder muscles, hoping that he can at least seem like he knows what he's doing.

Almost immediately, there's a small groan.

"S-Sorry," Noctis reacts, pulling his hands away.

"Why'd you stop?" Prompto asks. "That felt good."

Oh. That was a groan of satisfaction. Noctis feels pride unfurl in his chest. He returns his hands back to Prompto's shoulders and repeats the motion; in the back of his head, he's aware how firm Prompto feels in his grasp, how strong his shoulders are…

"Nnh…" Prompto tilts his head to the side, his glasses askew as they brush against his arm. "Ahh, yeah. That's -  _hic -_ really good."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm…"

"I'm not used to giving these out," Noctis admits. "So, uh…feel special." He moves his fingers forward and back, curling and uncurling them, trying to find the right pressure and speed to make Prompto - ah, there it is. There's that little groan again. He can feel his cock twitch against the zipper of his pants, but he ignores it. Right now, this is about Prompto - and, well, exploring.

He slowly begins to move his hands lower, toward Prompto's shoulder blades, digging the heels of his hands in and gently moving them in circles. Prompto drops the controller as a slew of hiccups leave his mouth, bouncing his entire body and, with it, Noctis.

"Hey, don't break it!" Noctis scolds.

"S-Sorry...ah...just feels so good…" Prompto melts like butter against the comforter, mouth slightly parted, arms tucking under his left cheek and the side of his chin. Noctis' hands explore down the sway of Prompto's spine and find the edge of his shirt, which is untucked from his pants.

"It'd probably feel better if you took off the shirt," he offers.

Prompto blushes, burying his face in his arms. "N-Nah, that's okay."

But Noctis is spoiled, and he's used to getting what he wants. "Come on." He reaches for the hem of the shirt and drags it halfway up Prompto's back, revealing alabaster skin riddled in freckles. "You have them here, too," he blurts out, voice barely above a whisper. His cock now stands half-hard and more eager every second, even if Noctis' pants are entirely too restricting. "Cute." Shit, why'd he say that?

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing."

"Did you just call my freckles...cute?"

"You're hearing things." To distract, Noctis slips his hands around Prompto's sides, which is a mistake, because Prompto is extremely ticklish - Prompto's hips jerk as his legs flail, and Noct loses balance, hurdling forward until he slams against Prompto, chest to back. His hands, now frozen in place, rest on Prompto's sides in fear of tickling him again, and his groin is pressed dangerously against Prompto's ass…

Shit. Now what should he do? If he moves, he'll rub his not-so-little problem into Prompto's asscheeks.

" _Hiccup_. - Aww, man! You promised it'd work!" Prompto exclaims, unaware of how tantalizingly close Noctis is to breaking down an internal barrier. "Noct?"

"Huh?" Noctis blinks.

"You...uh...you can get off now."

Get off. What a combination of words. Noct would love to get off right about now. "Sorry, Prom. I'll move." At a snail's pace, he scoots his hands down to the mattress and pushes himself up and over, rolling onto his side next to Prompto, catching his gaze.

The look on Prompto's face is one that's difficult to read.

"Something wrong?" Noct's heart slams wildly in his chest as anxiousness blooms inside of him.

"I just...you uh…" Prompto tucks his face behind his shoulder, resting his chin against his chest. "I  _know_ you called my freckles cute, dude."

Noctis inhales. Exhales. Wonders if denying it again will get him anywhere. No, probably not. "And?"

"And?" A nervous laugh escapes his friend's throat, and he covers his arms over his head - but he can't hide the reddening of his ears, even if he can shield his face from view. "I dunno…" He's so unsure of himself, like always, but that's something Noct's always found endearing. There aren't people like Prompto in this world - at least, none that Noctis has come across. So innocent. So kind. So easily embarrassed. " _Hiccup!"_

Yeah. Those are cute, too. "Would it be better if...do you wanna leave?" Noctis asks shyly, staring up at the ceiling.

"N-No!  _Hic._ Unless...unless you  _hic_  want me to."

"I don't want you to."

Prompto untucks his head slowly; his cheeks are tinted bright red.

"Sorry if I made you feel weird," Noctis adds.

A light smile cracks the corners of Prompto's lips. "Weird? Nah...you're good.  _We're_  good…. _hic._ "

"So, I might have lied when I said backrubs took away hiccups."

"No shit."

"Whatever." Noctis sticks out his tongue. "But I  _do_  know a way to get rid of them...if you're up for it."

"Yeah? What?"

Noctis assesses the situation. He has Prompto, on his bed, blushing at being called cute, and the blond hasn't torn out of the room screaming bloody murder. This might be his only opportunity to test the waters. The odds  _look_ stacked in his favor, but he isn't sure if he should tip the scales, dare he end up ruining his friendship entirely. But laying here, next to Prompto...the temptation is too strong to counteract. Now that he's touched him, been free to let his hands roam over Prompto's strong shoulders and the dip of his back...there isn't any coming back from that. Not now.

Without thinking, he leans up, grabs Prompto by his tie, and yanks him down; their lips smash together, albeit a bit too roughly, but Noctis isn't about to put in a half-assed effort. He keeps his eyes open, watching Prompto as his eyebrows lift halfway up his forehead. A muffled, "-d _ude_!" escapes Prompto's lips in surprise. Noctis doesn't relent. He keeps a firm grip, refusing to give any leeway, determined to make his point.

One second. Two seconds. Three. Noctis is just about to pull away when, by some miracle, Prompto leans into the kiss and relaxes his mouth. His eyes flutter shut, and the next moment, he's kissing Noctis back, gentler than the prince, but with the same enthusiasm.

Whoa.

Noctis' confidence soars. How long has he fantasized about this? Just this? Kissing Prompto?

"Mmf," Noctis moans softly when he feels the warmth of a tongue touch the apex of his lips. His hands slip up to Prompto's slender neck, tracing gentle circles with the pads of his fingers just to make sure this isn't some sort of dream. Nope, feels pretty real to him. And when he opens his mouth, allowing Prompto's tongue the access its been asking for...oh, it's just too good for words. Prompto tastes like fizzy soda and bubblegum. He smells like lemons, gunpowder from the shooting range, and fresh soap. Everything about him lightens up Noctis' senses like Insomnia at nighttime.

Tongue slips against tongue. Prompto shifts, leaning over Noctis while caging both sides of his face with his arms, fingers searching midnight colored tresses. There's nothing in this world like kissing Prompto Argentum. Nothing can compare to the expert way he moves his lips or seduces Noctis with the tip of his tongue. It's like he's been waiting for this, too.

"Prom-" Noctis gasps between desperate kisses. "-gotta...breathe…"

But Prompto's on a roll, and he doesn't appear to be letting up any time soon. His kisses become frantic, fingers tugging at Noctis' hair as he climbs on top of the prince. He grinds his tongue against Noct's at the same time that he purposefully rolls his hips, creating much needed friction where it counts. Noctis' covered cock throbs in want and eagerly shifts to meet Prompto's second thrust. He's opened up a can of worms, he realizes - Prompto's erection is apparent, and though the blond was shy moments ago, he seems to have forgotten that part of himself now.

To Noctis' relief, Prompto pulls his lips away, giving the prince room to breathe - or so he thinks, until those same lips begin to kiss down the side of Noctis' neck. Any chances of remembering how to breathe go right out the window, and Noctis closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck, that feels good. Prompto bites and sucks and licks all the way up to the shell of Noctis' ear before dipping his tongue inside. Noctis moans, loud and unbecoming. A soft chuckle is his reward, followed by, "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time."

"Prompto," Noctis sighs. When had the tables turned like this? When had he lost control?

Prompto goes back to kissing down Noctis' neck, this time blowing gently between bites to heighten Noct's pleasure. Noctis' hands fall to his sides, lost in bliss. His fingers dig into the bedsheets at the same time that he thrusts up automatically, grinding his cock against Prompto's.

"Talk about royalty being demanding."

"Shut up."

Teeth clamp down against the crook of his neck, rendering him still. "You started this. Remember?" Noctis can feel Prompto's playful smirk against his skin.

"Looks like I shoulda started it sooner," Noctis whispers as heat radiates off of his skin like a furnace.

"Looks like," Prompto agrees pensively. His soft lips brush against Noctis' Adam's apple. "This is okay, right, Noct? You're not, like...freaking out, are you?"

He knows he shouldn't, but he laughs. " _I_ kissed  _you_ , remember?"

"Okay. Good." Prompto drags his mouth under Noctis' chin and then back up to his lips, delivering a gentle kiss. "Because...I don't wanna stop."

Their eyes meet. Noctis feels the nervous plumet of his stomach, but he shrugs it off. "Neither do I."

It's all Prompto needs to start back up again. He sits upright, resting his weight against Noctis' hips as he slips off his tie and reaches for the buttons of his own shirt. Prompto bites his lower lip, keeping his eyes locked on the prince as he begins to undo each button one by one - painfully slow. Noctis watches in amazement, hands dangerously exploring the curve of Prompto's hips until they meet the inside of his thighs. He takes a chance, cautiously exploring the apex of Prompto's legs and, most importantly, the confined cock hidden inside his pants. He palms the length, and Prompto's eyes fall shut, his entire body freezing on the spot. He forgets his button work, moving his hips in time with Noctis' hand as it travels up and down the length. When Noctis reaches the tip, he can already feel the dampness of precum soaked into the cotton.

This...this is more than Noctis could have asked for, and yet...it's not enough. Not yet.

" _Hic_."

Even the hiccups aren't enough to stop Prompto from enjoying Noctis' hand. But it does shock some reality into him, and he looks down at his exposed chest, two buttons away from completion. His eyes are hooded with lust as he slips a button through its loop and licks his lips.

"Thought you said you'd cure my hiccups, Noct."

The way he speaks, so full of confidence, is foreign to Noctis, rendering him speechless.

Prompto finishes with his last button, reaching down to guide Noctis' hand from his crotch up his abdomen. Noctis notices the fine trail of light blonde hair up to Prompto's belly button, as well as the freckles that scatter across his chest. He wants to kiss every single one of those freckles. Kiss them. Lick them. Anything and everything. His hand fans out, fingers dancing over toned muscle and faded scars -stretch marks he realizes. Every line, every dot - they just make Prompto more unique. More enticing. Up his hand travels until it reaches a nipple. Noctis hesitates, unsure if Prompto will like it, but the blond is encouraging, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, begging him with his eyes. Noct goes for it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ohh…"

Above him, Prompto's long eyelashes flutter until his eyelids shut completely, his mouth cradled in a speechless O, exposing a hint of his talented tongue. Noctis smirks and repeats, though this time he rocks his hips up suggestively. Prompto gasps this time, head tilting back and spine arching.

"Gods, Noct…" His left hand slides up his own stomach until it reaches his other nipple, where he begins to play with it in time to Noctis' ministrations. "S-So….good…"

"Glad you like it," Noctis chuckles, raking in the sight of Prompto, tender and vulnerable.

"More than like it…" Prompto sways his hips back while grinding against Noctis in all the right ways. "Mmm…more…"

Oh, Noctis can do more. He releases Prompto half a moment to prop himself into a sitting position, scooping Prompto up by his ass to settle him into his lap appropriately. Noctis wastes no time before dipping his head and capturing Prompto's right nipple in his mouth, teasingly slipping it between his teeth while flicking his tongue against the nub. At the same time, his hands knead Prompto's ass hungrily, making the blond shiver under his touch and flat out moan.

Thank the cosmos for having a royal penthouse suite and no neighbors to hear them. Noctis doesn't imagine he'd be able to look anyone in the eye after all of the sinful things he planned to do to Prompto.

"Mm-N-Noct….fuck…" Prompto's hands rest on Noctis' shoulders, nails digging into Noctis' shirt. " _Hic_."

"Still got those damn hiccups, huh?" Noctis mutters against Prompto's chest.

"They don't wanna -  _hic_ \- go away. - But I bet I know what would cure them."

Noct's intrigued. "Oh yeah?" He leans up to nip at Prompto's shoulder with his teeth. "What's that?"

Prompto shudders. "Your dick in my mouth."

Noctis pauses, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He's glad he has his face tucked into the crook of Prompto's neck. But he wants it. Wants it so fucking bad. Images begin to form, as well as questions. Has Prompto ever...given...before? Does he have a gag reflex? Is he a spitter? A swallower? He doesn't get a chance to answer any of those assumptions, because Prompto shoves him back against the mattress and begins kissing down his neck again, reaching for the buttons of Noct's shirt. He gets frustrated some time between the second and third button, ripping the shirt the rest of the way open. Buttons spill, and one rolls to the floor.

"I'm making you explain that to Ignis," Noctis comments, but they both know he doesn't really mean it.

"Yeah?" Prompto kisses down Noctis' chest, tongue tracing every muscular groove it can find. "Alright." His kisses get lower, and lower, and suddenly, his tongue dips into Noctis' navel, causing the prince's back to arch on its own.

"Ah! Wow!" Noctis blurts out. Prompto chuckles, dragging his tongue down Noctis' trim happy-trail until it reaches his belt buckle. Noctis dares to look, and he catches Prompto eyeing him as he moves his tongue over the buckle and down the zipper, right against his confined 'problem.' Well, it's only a problem because it's still inside his pants, but he knows if he lets Prompto continue, that won't be an issue for long. Lazily, Prompto drags his tongue across Noctis' length, kissing the tip when he reaches it.

"Still good, buddy?"

Noctis' chest heaves up and down. His cock twitches, and his body feels like it's on fire. "Y-Yeah," he replies breathlessly. "Gotta…" Breathe, Noctis. Breathe. "...Cure those hiccups someway, right?"

Prompto laughs quietly, a hand slipping up to Noct's belt buckle. "What a pal." He undoes the buckle and button of his pants in one quick movement - damn, where did Prompto learn ninja skills like that? Sweet little unassuming, picture-taking Prompto knows how get a guy's pants off in two seconds flat? Who would have suspected?

Noctis is suddenly nervous. It's not like he hasn't...done things before...but with a guy? No. And with Prompto? Double no. This might not be his first time, but it might as well be by how anxious and excited he feels. Prompto makes it easier as he kisses along the waistband of Noctis' boxers reassuringly. What follows is a tug, and then warmth - a hand rests at the base of Noctis' cock as it's exposed to the air, and Prompto licks his lips.

"Glad to know I've got you  _standing at attention,_  your highness," the blond quips, his breath ghosting the sensitive flesh. His tongue darts out and swipes at the precum accumulated at the tip, and Noctis throws his head back, sighing. "Mmm." Prompto licks again and again, like Noctis is a frozen popsicle on a hot summer's day.

"A-Ah...ohmygoh…" Noctis can barely form coherent words.

"Ready to have some fun?" Prompto asks right before he bows his head, taking Noctis in his mouth, lips wet and tight. Oh, sweet baby chocobos. Who taught Prompto to use his mouth like this? The way he rolls his tongue in gentle waves as he sinks deeper and deeper makes Noctis reach a hand out, searching for those blond, spikey locks. He finds them, digging his fingers into the soft tresses while Prompto takes in Noctis all the way to his throat. It takes everything in Noctis not to buck his hips when Prompto holds himself there, teasing, maybe even getting used to the sensation of fitting nearly all of Noctis in his mouth. But Prompto's never been a quitter. He breathes in through his nose and surprises Noctis by pushing Noct the rest of the way in, forcing the head of his cock down his throat. Prompto releases a pleased hum, sending vibrations throughout Noctis' length.

When the blond comes up for air, a string of saliva drips from the tip of his lower lip to the head of Noctis' cock throbbing in his hand.

"Prom...that was...holy…" Noctis doesn't get a chance to finish as Prompto deep throats him again, this time quickly and assured of his goal. When Noctis feels the tightness of Prompto's throat again, he all-out groans, fisting Prompto's hair while muttering obscenities under his breath. "Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck." Again, Prompto holds himself there, longer than before. Then he drags his mouth up tantalizingly slow, purposefully coaxing Noctis with his spit. His cock is slick by the time Prompto releases the head with a prideful  _pop_. Prompto takes his left hand and slides it up and down Noctis' shaft, right hand pulling Noctis' underwear lower to reveal his  _royal jewels_.

"Mmm, these look tasty." Prompto licks his lips before concentrating on the task at hand. His tongue trails over Noctis' sack while his hand continues to pump Noct for what he's worth, and the prince finds himself lost somewhere inside his mind, too lost in pleasure to think clearly. Everything about this - everything about Prompto - is perfection. Another couple of swipes with that expert tongue of his, and Prompto as Noctis moaning like a dime-store whore. He can feel the tension building in his sack, knows that Prompto's going to make him come if he isn't careful.

"Pr-o-om...hold up," Noctis pleads through gritted teeth. To his relief, Prompto leans up and stills his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I...you're gonna make me…"

"That's kinda the point, dude."

Think. Noctis needs to think. "N-No...wanna…" He yanks Prompto up by the hair before he can set to work again, demanding the blond to crawl up the length of his body again, all while Prompto mumbles, "ow, ow, ow," as he does. When he's at face level, Noctis drives their lips together in a zealous kiss. Prompto no longer seems to mind the rough handling. He's back to kissing Noctis like before, full of purpose and fire.

Noctis waits only a beat before he flips Prompto onto his back in one, quick movement, taking control.

"Whoa," Prompto gasps as Noctis reaches for Prompto's zipper. "Gettin' eager, aren't ya?" He smirks. "Not that I'm complaining." Noctis watches as he reaches over and grabs up his discarded tie before looping it over the back of Noctis' neck. "I think I like this side of you, Noct."

"Yeah?" Noctis smirks back as Prompto knots the tie and tightens it until it's secure against Noctis' throat. Noctis is curious - he's never done  _this_  before, but he's pretty sure he likes it. Prompto gauges Noct's reaction for a moment before he tugs at the tie, beckoning Noct down. Noctis concedes, letting Prompto guide him lower and lower, until he reaches the button of Prompto's slacks. Prompto twists the tie around his knuckles, as if saying, 'I'm in control. You're not going anywhere.' But Noctis doesn't  _want_ to be anywhere else. He simply nudges his lips against Prompto's covered cock, silently asking for permission.

Noct's learning something new about himself tonight. Something about submission and finding enjoyment in it.

"Go on," Prompto encourages. Noctis feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips, and he undoes the button of Prompto's pants with his teeth. He wastes no time in jerking Prompto's pants and underwear down to his knees and kissing up his thighs, which only makes Prompto quiver in need as the tie around his throat tightens. Up, up, up Noctis' lips travel until they reach Prompto's hip bones, purposefully avoiding the end-game. "Noct...knock it off." The tie gets even tighter, and Noctis loves every moment of it.

"You missed a chance for a pun," he notes.

"I'm a little distracted."

"More than a little," Noctis simpers, eyeing Prompto's enticing cock. He brushes his lips down the length, feather light and teasing.

"Fuck, Noct," Prompto whines. "That's not fair."

"Who said anything about fair?"

The two catch eyes for half a second before Noctis laps his tongue up the shaft, tongue swirling when it reaches the tip. He doesn't take it in his mouth yet, driving Prompto up the wall, so to speak. "Mmh...I can't take this." Prompto jerks Noctis up with the tie, forcing him up on his hands so he doesn't actually choke. Prompto sits up, cock still at full attention, and says, "All the way up, Noct." When he has the prince on his hands and knees, Prompto reaches for one of Noctis' legs, hooking it and pulling him over. Noctis is confused at first, but he finally gets the idea when Prompto guides one of Noct's legs over his chest, having finished turning him completely around. Prompto lays beneath him, Noctis' hard on inches from his face. The view on Noctis' end is equal; Prompto's cock twitches below him, practically begging for any sort of attention.

"Ohhh…" Noctis moans when Prompto swallows up his cock in one, quick movement, deep throating him at this new angle all the way until his chin rests against Noct's trimmed pubic hair. Noctis can hardly contain himself as he dips his head forward, grabs ahold of the base of Prompto's dick, and swallows him up, too. The first time, he's only able to take it in to the back of his tongue before he's forced to stop. The second time, he almost manages to imitate Prompto completely, but he can't hold back his gag reflex as long, so he chokes and sputters as he comes back up for air, saliva dangling from his chin.

Prompto pauses his attention to Noctis to motivate his friend. "That was good, Noct. Keep going. You feel so good swallowing my dick." He then licks at Noctis' balls tentatively before gulping Noctis up again.

A new sense of vigor lights up from within Noctis, and he slurps down Prompto's over and over, trying to match Prompto's speed and pressure. What he lacks in gag-reflex he makes up for in stamina, bobbing his head quicker and quicker, even forcing Prompto to moan against his dick helplessly.

Prompto begins to roll his hips in time with the movement of Noctis' head, each time being able to fit a little more of himself into Noct's mouth. He slips Noct's dick out of his mouth, switching it up with his hand to whisper praises. "Mmm, yeah...so good, Noct. You're a natural. Take it deeper...deeper...fuck, mmhmm, right there. Suck it...suck it...keep going... _Fuck_."

Noctis feels the sudden jerk of Prompto's hips before something warm splashes the back of his mouth and trickles down his throat. " _Mmmm…_ " He tightens his lips and adds pressure as Prompto spills every last rope of thick cum into Noctis' willing mouth. The flavor is different, but not unpleasant, and Noctis finds himself swallowing it down to the final drop.

"Wow...just...wow…" Prompto mutters, catching his breath. He licks the tip of Noctis' cock happily. "You're turn." Noctis isn't ready for the sheer sensation of Prompto gulping him up once again. He gasps against Prompto's cock, letting it fall out of his mouth, trying to fight the wanton moan that rips from his throat. Prompto's not about to go easy on him this time, putting all of his efforts into licking, sucking, tasting, swallowing Noctis like he's been without water for days, and he desperately needs something to quench his thirst. Noctis' arms wobble, and he collapses, resting his head against Prompto's thighs, propping himself up only by his elbows.

He knows he's not going to last much longer, so he bathes in the sensations and closes his eyes. His hips move of their own accord, even when he tries to remain perfectly still. Prompto doesn't care; he continues on, humming and sighing, until Noctis is pushed over the edge - "OhfuckProm-" Noctis hits that euphoric high like a jet-engine reaching the highest altitude. For a moment, all he sees is spots - not quite stars, but amongst the darkness behind his eyelids, there's no wonder they're mistaken for the cosmos. Noctis pants, struggling for breath, completely wasted. The only sound he hears is Prompto as he swallows down Noctis' cum.

He realizes after some time he should move. Say something. Anything. "Wow." Really? Is that all he can come up with? He flops over onto his side, trying to figure out just how to make his limbs function normally again.

The mattress shifts. Prompto sits upright, reaches over, and brushes Noctis' bangs out of his eyes. " _Noct_  bad, buddy."

Noctis rolls his eyes, but he smiles all the same. He thinks about sitting up, but his entire body feels like jello. "Aaaand you're back to shitty puns, I see."

Prompto shrugs, curling his body to face the same way as Noctis, and snuggles up against him, chest to chest. Their pants are still down, and they're a mess of sweat and sex, but neither of them care as Prompto drapes an arm over Noctis' waist and tugs him closer. Propped up on one elbow, he grins. "Hey, my hiccups are cured!"

Noctis quirks an eyebrow. They both burst out into laughter. Prompto catches Noctis mid-laugh, pressing their lips together. The laughter dies away immediately. This time, Prompto doesn't need to ask Noctis for permission - Noctis' tongue meets his without hesitation, and they melt against the bed, kissing and lazily running their hands through each other's hair.

Eventually, the kissing slows down, and Prompto nuzzles against Noctis' side. They both stare up at the ceiling, hearts beating away in their chests, completely at ease with one another.

"Heyyyy, Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"I...really liked that."

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Think we could...do it again sometime?"

Noctis peers sideways, meeting Prompto's expectant stare. What can he say that would make Prompto understand? How can he put years of confession into a simple statement? Is that even possible without scaring Prompto off? Noctis settles on, "Duh. I mean, someone's gotta be there for you when you get the hiccups again. -And, you know...just 'cause."

Prompto's eyes light up, back to that bashful teenager Noctis knows all too well. "You mean it?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't." Noctis leans over and presses a kiss to Prompto's forehead. "...and I'll always mean it."

With a satisfied sigh, Prompto leans back and closes his eyes. " _Hic_."

" _Seriously_?"

"Heheh? Guess we'll need a round two."

"Yeah, sure. Gimme twenty, okay?"

" _Hic_. You got it."

* * *

 

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
